Because, your my friend
by And I'm Brianna
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke having been best friends for years. But when Senior year starts, things get out of hand. "Why can't you let me be with him?" "Because, your my friend." SasuXSaku


**This is a new story I wrote.**

**I hope you like it.**

**(:**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

_"Yes!" Harabu yelled. We were both playing checkers._

_"Pay up, Sis!" _

_"You cheater" I screamed, standing up._

_"Now kids, I thought I told you not to gamble money playing checkers." Mom said plopping onto the sofa, next to us. Our mom was working long hours at work and she was really tierd. I could tell. _

_"Mom, He moved my black king!" I stated._

_"LIAR!" He yelled pushing me to the ground with a soft thud. "I want my five bucks!"_

_"You retard!" I took the shoe that was near the couch and shoved it in his loud mouth. Hard._

_"Sakura! Take that shoe out of his mouth this instant!" Mom yelled._

_I slowly took it out of his mouth looking down._

_"Is it too late for dinner?" A man walked into the house with two of his kids walking in behind him._

_"Dad!" Harabu and I yelled, running up to him. We gave him a bear hug._

_"Oof!" He said as we takled him. "You guys are getting strong!"_

_"How are you this fine evening?" Mom said walking up to dad. _

_"We missed you dad!" Harabu said._

_"And we missed you too." He said giving mom a kiss on the cheek._

_"Itachi! Sasuke!" Harabu yelled running behind dad. _

_"Are you guys staying for dinner too?" I asked._

_"I guess." Sasuke shrugged._

_I stood there watching the guys talk guy stuff and what not. Sasuke and Itachi were daddy's kids. Him and mommy started to date last year or so. Daddy wasen't really our dad. We just called him dad. He wasen't Sasuke and Itachi's dad either. His real name was Madara, I think. He was their uncle who took care of them when their parents died in a car accident. Ever since Madara and mom have been dating, Itachi, Sasuke, Harabu, and I have became close friends. Closer than friends, family._

_"Earth to Sakura!" Itachi said, waving a hand over my face. Itachi was 14. The oldest out of all of us._

_"What?" I asked._

_"You were day dreaming." He said._

_I looked around and saw Sasuke and Harabu running up the stairs laughing. Harabu was 12. Sasuke was 10. The same age as me. Harabu and I moved here last year. North America was very wierd looking. But we learned to love it._

_"Hey! Your doing it again! Wake up!" Itachi yelled shaking me._

_"Oh, sorry Itachi, I was just thinking." I said._

_"Go ahead and play with the others, Sakura." Mom said, following dad into the kitchen. "Dinner will be made in a couple minutes."_

_"Okay!" I yelled over my shoulder._

_I ran up the stairs with Itachi into Harabu's room. We found Sasuke and Harabu talking._

_"Hey Sakura, Sasuke and I were just talking about you." Harabu said laying his head back. Playfully._

_"Were you two talking bad about me?" I asked putting on a pony tail I had on my wrist. My long hair got in the way alot. So I like to put it up when I was at home._

_The two looked at each other and started to laugh hystericly Itachi shook his head and started to read his book. _

_"You two better tell me what you were saying about me!" I said sitting down next to Sasuke and Itachi. We were all sitting in a circle._

_"You should tell her, Itachi." Sasuke said elbowing him._

_Itachi just looked up and looked back down at his book. He wasen't the talkitive type when he read._

_"Harabu!" I grabbed his collar and pulled his face forward. "Tell me, now!!"_

_I was mad. I never liked secrets being kept from me._

_"Alright, Alright. We'll tell you." Harabu said leaning back. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"_

_I nodded._

_"Sasori talked about you yesterday." Harabu said._

_"R-Really?"_

_I blushed. I wonder what he said. "What did he say?"_

_"Well, I was talking to him in the hall. And I asked him how he felt towards you."_

_My heart was about to burst._

_"He said-"_

_"Kids! Dinner is ready!" Mom yelled from downstairs._

_"Alright! Grub!" Harabu yelled running out of the room. Itachi followed him putting his book into his pocket._

_"I guess he'll tell you later." Sasuke said getting up._

_"N-No! He has to tell me now!" I said grabbing his shirt. "Do you know what he said?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Tell me what Sasori said! Please!" I pleaded._

_"Ah Ah Ah! You'll have to wait till after dinner!" He said giving me a smirk._

_Sasuke and I were the closest. Best friends. He was the last person I'd think of to keep a secret from me. We told eachother __**everything**__. I heard him laughing as he left Harabu's room._

_"No! Wait! Don't you walk away from me, Uchiha!"_

_Dinner was good. The meatloaf made Harabu have food poisoning. So the movie after was dinner was cancled. That sucks. I checked the clock as I pass it. It said 8: 13. The Uchiha's were leaving. Itachi and dad were leaving to the car as Sasuke and I cleaned the mess we made. Let's just say the flower vase fell by itself while we were wrestling. _

_"You know, you guys never told me what Sasori said about me." I said holding him back._

_"Oh, well, I'll tell you tommorow." He said slowly walking away from me. Heading to his uncle's car._

_"But you told me that you'd tell me after dinner!"_

_He quickly ran to the car and got in. He waved and smiled as he usually did if I was mad at him. I rolled my eyes and waved back sarcasticly._

_As the car left. I called Sasuke on my phone. Two rings later he answered. "Yeeesssss?" He asked._

_"Don't 'yeeessss' me. Tell me what he fucking said!" I comanded running up to my room._

_"Harsh Language, Sakura."_

_"Then tell me what he said!"_

_"Alright! I'll tell you!"_

_"Thank you, Sasuke." I was sitting on my bed. My heart pounding fast._

_"He said... Bye!" _

_He hung up._

_"Hey! Sasuke!! You bastard!" I yelled at the phone throwing it on my bed._

_I fell back on my bed with a sigh._

_'Oh, Sasuke...' I closed my eyes._

_'You Jerk...' I thought smiling. Slowly drifting into sleep._

I woke up that morning from the alarm clock. I slowly turned it off and got out of bed. I was the only person who had an alarm clock in their room. So I was responsible for waking everyone up. Next door was Harabu's room.

"Wake up, idiot." I said kicking his leg.

"Hmmm..." He mumbled, as he rolled over.

I rolled my eyes. "HARABU!"

He quickly rolled off the bed in fear. He was still that little kid he was six years ago. Just taller.

"Get up." I said leaving the room.

I woke up my parents in the next room. Madara and mom married a couple years ago. Mom decided to move to the Uchiha mansion with the others. Since we were going to be 'one big happy family!' So my mom says.

I woke up Sasuke after them. He wasen't hard to wake up. Just Harabu. Sasuke and I were 17. It was our first day of senior year. Since Harabu was two years older than us, he _finally_ got accepted into a college in Arizona. So today was his day to pack his stuff and leave.

'Oh happy, happy, joy, joy!' I thought smiling.

Itachi was already married and lived out in the country with his wife and son. His wife's name was Naomi and his son's name was Makon. I liked Naomi, she was really nice. Itachi and Naomi met in college. Makon was the cutest baby. I use to visit them all the time. But now since school's started, there wasen't anytime.

I quickly ran down the stairs with my bag over my shoulder. Harabu was giving good-bye kisses to everyone.

"Oh my sweet baby is leaving for college!" Mom said, sobbing.

"Mom." Harabu said rolling his eyes gently pushing her away.

"You better get going, Harabu." Madara said patting his back.

Sasuke later came down stairs.

"Oy, Sasuke." Harabu said walking up to him.

"See you someday, bro." Sasuke said.

They hugged and he came up to me.

"So are you going to miss me, sis?"

"Never in a million years." I smiled.

He gently hugged me tight and whispered, "You still owe me five bucks."

I chuckled. We slowly pulled away.

"Take care of my lil' sis, Sasuke." Harabu said.

"Don't worry, I will."

I looked behind him. Mom was crying outside with dad hugging her, trying to calm her down.

"See y'all." He said walking out the door.

"I can't belive he's leaving." I said crying a little.

"I know, time goes by so fast."

He took me into a hug as he noticed I was crying.

We both watched him leave in his car. I looked at the time, 7:45.

"Sasuke! We're going to be late for school!" I said throwing him off me and getting my stuff.

"Bye mom, dad!" I yelled getting into Sasuke's car.

"Bye, honey." Dad said taking mom into the house.

"Drive Sasuke, Drive!"

"Alright, calm down!" He said driving off.

Ever since my mom and I moved in. Sasuke always took me to school in his car. Harabu was always a walker. Itachi use to take his own car.

Sasuke drove fast, I love it when he drives fast. I hate it when someone goes slow when they drive. But Sasuke isn't that fast that he'll get pulled over and get a ticket.

He slowly pulled in the school and parked in the 'Student Section.'

I sighed a long sigh. This was going to be our last year. Sasuke was my only friend. The other kids here were mean and cruel.

"So." He said, breaking the silence.

"Let's go in, I don't wait in here any longer."

We got out of the car and started walking into the main office to pick up our schedule. We had most of the classes together. Which was a great thing. The first two classes we didn't have together. Our lockers were right next to each other. My last name was changed to 'Uchiha.' No one at this school knew that Sasuke and I arn't blood-related.

I slowly put my books in my locker. Saying nothing to the person next to me.

"What's wrong? You're usually very talketive." He said closing his locker.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to get use to Harabu leaving and all." I said closing my locker as well.

"Ah."

"But i'll be alright."

"That's good, I'll see you later." He said walking away.

"Okay."

I started to look for the Science room. I walked in and sat by a near by window. Students started to fill the room. I started to feel nervous, I didn't feel like going through the last year being bullied. Sasuke was always the one who backed me up when I needed help.

"Hello."

I turned my head to my right. I couldn't believe it. Sasori. Sasori was sitting next to me.

"H-Hi." I said nervous.

"My name's Sasori."

"I'm S-S-Sakura." I studdered.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura."

The teacher started to talk about science and what not. She gave us books and assignments. The class went by fast when I was with Sasori. Before I knew it, It was over. We both started packing our stuff together.

"Sakura."

I looked over to him and blushed. "Yes?"

"I was wondering, if you were busy Saturday."

"Um. Yes-NO. No, I'm not busy."

"I was thinking about seeing a movie, want to come?"

"S-Sure." I was blushing mad.

"Sweet, I'll pick you up at seven."

He left the room after giving me a wink. I almost fainted. My crush for seven years finally asked me out on a _date_!

I walked out of the room smiling bumping into someone. It was Sasuke. We started to walk.

"So how was first hour?" Sasuke asked.

"Amazing, Sasori asked me on a date!"

He stopped in his tracks and looked me in the eyes.

"Is something wrong Sasuke-kun?"

I walked up to him

"Don't... Don't go with him."

"What? Why not?"

"Because you don't know what he said a long time ago!"

With that, he left, power walking down the hall.

"What did he say?" I yelled.

He kept on walking and went into a room.

'... What _did_ he say?!'

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think about this story!**

**~And I'm Brianna(:**


End file.
